Second Choice
by Quidditch Anyone
Summary: After last year, neither Ron or Hermione want to ask the other to the upcoming Ball. So instead Hermione decides to go with someone else. FINE.
1. Another Ball

"Second Choice" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Another Ball

  


Ron snorted. With crossed arms he sat down on a rather large armchair near the Common Room door, Harry following close behind.

  


"Oh, come on, it's not _that_ bad," Harry admitted, still standing and looking at Ron lightly.

  


Ron just rolled his eyes and sank deeper into his chair. Sure, it's not that bad for _Harry_, who would have no trouble finding a date for the next ball. _Harry_ could go with whoever he wanted, whether it be Cho or Parvati or (Ron's stomach got a strange knot in it) Ginny, or just about any other girl. _Harry_ didn't nearly have his head bitten off when he told the girl he wanted to go with last year that he would have liked to be her partner. But then again, Ron told Hermione this after the ball was over, which may have made her a little, er, testy. 

  


Harry looked around for any eavesdroppers and leaned in towards Ron. "Just _ask_ her, mate, if it bothers you so much," he whispered.

  


"Easier said than done, Harry," Ron said stonily.

  


Getting in the middle of this row with his friends was the last thing Harry wanted to do. Besides, he had more things to worry about... like a date for himself. Doing what he thought was best at the time, he simply rolled his eyes and left Ron alone to sulk.

  


·~··~··~· 

  


Hermione sighed as she placed her bag on a chair next to her in the library. Being Hermione, this was the only place she thought would be comforting. When Professor McGonagall had announced at the end of Transfiguration that there was going to be another Winter Ball held this year, Hermione was excited. Her joy didn't last long, however- about as long as it took for her to see Ron's face turn the color of the violets they had turned into violins. Now things couldn't be worse, knowing Ron was never going to ask her, not after last year.

  


Not being able to keep her mind on work, Hermione took out scrap pieces of parchment and started to draw silly sketched absentmindedly. She wasn't a very good artist, but it pleasantly took her mind off things.

  


She was so absorbed in her misery that she didn't even notice when Ginny came over until she snapped her fingers sharply in Hermione's face.

  


"Heard about the ball, have you?" Ginny asked when she finally had Hermione's undivided attention.

  


Hermione simply nodded.

  


Ginny picked up the drawings Hermione had been working on and allowed herself a small giggle. "Guess doodling hasn't exactly helped you forget, now, has it?"She pointed to the pictures of a tall, red-headed boy of about 15 and even a small heart that had 'H+R' in the middle.

  


Hermione blushed and snatched the paper back as Ginny laughed again.

  


"Cheer up, Hermione. Everyone knows my brother's a huge git. If he doesn't ask you, then he's such an idiot, you're better off without him."

  


The corners of Hermione's mouth broke into a weak smile. Ginny and her had become practically the best of friends since last year, and if anyone could make her feel better right now, Ginny could.

  


"Yeah, you're right. But if he's such a git, then how come I want to go with him so badly?" Hermione pointed out.

  


Ginny bit her lip out of concern, but then quickly shrugged it away nonchalantly. "Wouldn't worry about it, Hermione. Everything'll turn out okay." Even Ginny didn't believe that.

  


  


  


I know it's been done before, but maybe that's even more of a reason for me to create a story of my own with this plot. Things get better (as in more complicated, of course) later on. And by the way, I'm being a hypocrite and saying that JK Rowling would probably not make another Ball in this series, so it's sort of unrealistic for me to write fics with them as their basic plot line. But anyway, I'll try to update soon. As for my other stories... I need suggestions, because I sold all mine on eBay. Thanks!

  



	2. Plently Of Time, Right?

"Second Choice" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Plenty Of Time, Right?

  


It was day two since Professor McGonagall's announcement, and both Hermione and Ron couldn't be more anxious. They scarcely talked to each other, and when they did the word 'ball' was the last thing to be mentioned. Harry didn't press the issue, partly because he himself was worried about asking the girl he wanted, who was... well, nevermind. The other reason was because he thought the slightest touch could set either one of his friends off. So, as stupid as they were acting by not acting, Harry simply shook his head and sighed in between them. Walking down the halls, what seemed the question from hell was asked.

  


"Oy! You three got dates for the Ball yet?"

  


Harry groaned. Oh, how perfect was this...

  


Hermione whipped around to face the owner of the voice and his evilly grinning twin beside him. Ron just did what he did best and turned his signature crimson.

  


"No." In answering, Harry hoped he could mentally tell the twins to shut up unless they wanted the stuffing knocked out of them. Unfortunately, explaining a year's worth of bad experience couldn't be said in one syllable.

  


"Well, better get a move on! You don't want to be stuck with some troll like Millicent Bulstrode. Or worse," George gave a short laugh. "Each other!"

  


Fred doubled over with laughter and slapped his twin on the back and they made their way down the corridor, which echoed their laughs greatly to the annoyance of everyone.

  


For once, it was hard to tell whether or not Ron's face was lighter than his hair. Hermione looked similar to when she had been Petrified in her second year.

  


"Er, hi Justin!" Harry hollered. Phew! A change in subject.

  


"Hullo, Harry. Ron," Justin nodded to each hesitantly as he drew closer.

  


"Something wrong?" Harry asked. Apparently, he was the only one out of the three who still had a voice.

  


"Er, well, yes. I mean, no, not at all..." he stammered. Quite suddenly he said breathlessly, "HermionecouldIhaveawordwithyou?"

  


"Erm, pardon?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

  


"I-I just need a private word for a moment, that's all." He was now shifting his feet.

  


"Okay," she answered slowly. With a puzzled look at Ron and Harry, she followed Justin.

  


Ron watched the two of them retreat to a deserted hall. In short, let's say he looked capable of murder.

  


"What does he think _he's_ doing?" Ron demanded.

  


"How 'm I s'posed to know?" Harry asked.

  


"Well... that Justin kid... he-he'd just better not be-" Still looking at the place Hermione and Justin disappeared, he clenched his fists till his knuckles whitened.

  


"If you're so upset about her getting asked to the Ball, they why don't you just shut up and bloody ask her yourself!" Harry found himself bursting.

  


"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH THAT... THAT... BUCKED-TOOTHED BOOKWORM! WHY SHOULD I CARE WHO ASKS HER?" Ron bellowed. He turned away and retired to the Common Room. He only stopped to kick at random places on the wall and curse to himself.

  


·~··~··~·

  


Hermione's face felt flushed as she entered an empty classroom with Justin. The way he was acting she would think he was about to ask her to the ball, that is if she hadn't found out the previous day he was going with Hannah. So, what was this about?

  


"Er, Hermione, do... do you have a partner for the Ball yet?" Justin asked timidly.

  


"Oh! I, well, er... I though you were going with Hannah?"

  


Justin looked as if he had had a heart attack. "Oh, no, Hermione! You misunderstood._ I'm_ not asking you! I just... well, know a friend who really wants to ask you, but doesn't think you'll say yes." 

  


Hermione felt both embarrassed and relieved. "Oh! Well, umm, okay." Then she remembered what had just been said to her. "So, who's your friend?" She hoped it sounded off-hand.

  


"Well," Justin looked tense again. "Keep in mind, Hermione, that he's a really nice guy and all-"

  


"Yes?"

  


"Er, Ernie Macmillan," Justin said quietly.

  


"Ah, well... yes, he _is_ a very nice guy," Hermione admitted. Oh, that bloody oaf Ron! She had a chance to go with an extremely polite and rather good-looking boy who actually _fancied_ her, and she was chickening out because of _him._

  


Justin apparently took her hesitation as a no. "Yes, well," he coughed. "Just asking. It's no big deal, really."

  


Hermione felt very bad. "I'm sorry, but it's just that-"

  


"Oh, no explanation necessary! But, er, if you don't mind, could you, ah, not mention this to Ernie? He doesn't know I asked you for him and he'll be upset if he found out."

  


"Right, right," Hermione patted her hair nervously. "You know, I'm really, _really _sorry, but I'm sort of in this situation..." she faded away.

  


"It's okay," he shrugged. "Still plenty of time to keep asking around."

  


"Right," she said, thinking more of her and Ron than poor Ernie.

  


  


  


This whole idea came to me in a sort of half- dream. It relates to something I hope to happen in my own life, but I won't get too much into that (hehe). Anyway, special thanks to jaffacake, who read all of my stories _and_ took the time to review and say extra-nice things. A million Galleons to you, hun!


	3. Ernie Macmillan

"Second Choice" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Ernie Macmillan

  


"Honestly, if you don't stop pacing, Ron, your legs are gonna fall off. Though, that might be a good thing... be a normal height, for once," Fred called over his book, _One Hundred And One Ways To Charm a Girl, But Not End Up Turning Her Green Hair._

  


"Why so nervous, anyhow?" asked George. He happened to experimenting with a new spell to get rid of the dirt under his fingernails, which were so black from all of his Herbology classes it looked as if he had had a nasty fight with the inky end of a muggle typewriter.

  


Ron twisted a handful of robes. "Just anxious, I suppose," he lied.

  


"About finding a descent girl who would be willing to go with a git like you to the ball?" George smiled.

  


Ron's face suddenly looked as if he had gotten a bad sunburn. "No! Of- of course not! Why would I worry about a stupid thing like that, eh?"

  


George rolled his eyes and went back to his fingernails. Fred, however, wasn't giving up so easily. "Because you're a bloody 15-year-old without a girlfriend who needs to ask someone to a ball! We're not _that thick_, you know. What did you think we would believe? You're worried about failing _Potions_?"

  


George laughed, but Ron glared as his cheeks turned yet a few shades deeper.

  


"Stop worrying, mate," he turned back to his book. "The best you can do is take it easy and let _them_ come to _you_."

  


"Easy for you to say," Ron told Fred. "_You _have already got a partner."

  


Fred thought that he made a good point, but stopped thinking abruptly because, well, he was Fred. And Fred didn't think much.

  


Ron sighed and sank into the same chair he was in when he first found out about this entire ball thing. This chair was the one he always went to when he was upset or needed to think. His brothers were thinking of putting a sign up above it that said _Ron's Throne- Do Not Disturb; Occupied._

  


Just then Ginny came in through the portrait hole. She was chewing a small strand of her cherry-colored hair- a sign she was nervous or tense.

  


"Wassamatter, Gin?" asked George.

  


"Er, nothing. Hey, aren't you two supposed to be at practice by now?" she changed the subject purposely.

  


"Oh, right! Thanks, Ginny. C'mon, Fred."

  


The twins put a stop to their activities and headed towards the door (their broomsticks were still in the locker rooms). 

  


"Hey, wait a minute," Fred doubled back. "How'd _you_ know we had practice?"

  


"Well, Harry just said-" Ginny stopped quickly as if she had let a secret slip. "Er, just assumed, since that big match against Ravenclaw is coming up," she finished even quicker. "Go on, now." She shooed them out of the door while the twins exchanged suspicious looks. Ron was too mad to even notice.

  


"Ah, your thinking chair," Ginny grinned.

  


"What do you want?" Ron asked.

  


"Can't I just talk to my dear old brother without a prosecution?" Ginny replied with mock offense.

  


"Hey, haven't seen_ Harry_ anywhere, have you?" he asked, since he totally missed the conversation that had just been held.

  


"Why ask _me? _What would make you think _I _ would have anything to do with him?"

  


She was as white as parchment.

  


"Just asking," Ron said. "Geez, take a breather!"

  


Ginny suddenly turned rosy pink and headed up towards her dormitory, mumbling something vaguely about homework.

  


Ron was just about to figure out what just happened when yet another unexpected guest arrived- Hermione. She looked dead pale as she came in.

  


Ron kept his mouth shut. However, it would be no surprise if steam suddenly came out of his ears.

  


"Oh, hi, Ron," Hermione greeted a bit timidly.

  


"So... where have _you _been?" he said with heavy suspicion in his voice.

  


Hermione frowned. "Excuse me?"

  


"You heard what I said. You and Justin just gone off to snog?" 

  


Hermione's jaw dropped. "Ronald Weasley! How _dare_ you say a thing like that?

  


"Well then what were you doing?" Ron asked matter-of-factly, yet his arms were crossed and twitching with anger.

  


"We just, er..." Hermione began to wring her hands and rock slightly in the small doorway.

  


Ron snorted. "Really, Hermione... I'm not as stupid as you think."

  


"Well, you're sure doing a good impression!" she shouted in response.

  


"Oh, so now you're calling me dumb! Well, well... at least I don't... don't date every boy that so much as looks at me! Vikky and Justin just-"

  


Hermione didn't hear the rest. She was already back out the portrait hole.

  


·~··~··~·

  


Ernie sat down at a back table in the library. He came here often, though no one would suspect he was a total bookworm, because he hardly participated in classes. That was just his nature- quiet, a bit meek, but very smart. Yet he was damn cute. A very rare combination, but boys like him _did_ exist.

  


Anyway, enough about Ernie's assets, now was time to talk about the oh-so-perfect-Arithmacy-queen-with-the-face-of-a-goddess-and-personality-to-match Hermione. How whenever he could, he would spend time in the library, watching her pour over thick volumes, some of which he couldn't even pronounce the titles of. Not only did he like her, but she was his idol, in a way. He loved how she always knew what to say in every situation, especially in classes. Or when she was telling off Malfoy or some other Slytherins, and how she did so modestly and calmly. She was... she was...

  


She was coming right towards him!

  


"Hello, Ernie!" she said brightly as she came closer.

  


Ernie felt himself go red. What could she possibly want, not that he was complaining...

  


"What are you reading there?" Hermione tried to act cool and pleasant, but she just couldn't hide her nerves. 

  


"Oh! Uh, this!" Instead of reciting the title of the book he was now reading, he showed her the cover. After he did so, he thought it was a very juvenile thing to do, especially while in the presence of the girl he wanted to ask out.

  


"_Great European wizards of the Sixteenth Century?_" she read off the front. "Wow! You're reading this for leisure, are you?"

  


"Er, yeah! You know... just a little extra something on the side," he said casually.

  


"Oh, I know! I myself always like to be reading at least three extra books about every subject other than the ones we are assigned, you know, just for a little light reading." She, apparently, didn't try to impress and ask out boys often. She didn't realize that not all of them think you're hot based on your IQ.

  


"Yeah. That's- that's a great idea!"

  


"Listen, umm... I know I'm asking a little soon, and I wouldn't want you to limit your options or be obligated to do something you didn't fancy doing, but, erm..." she looked down at the polished maple table.

  


_Please let her ask me... please!!!_

  


"You wouldn't want to go to the ball with me, would you?" She faked asking all innocently, as if Justin had never tipped her off.

  


_Score!!!_

  


"Er, sure! Yeah... that'd be great!" Ernie's heart was doing some odd jig of victory behind his chest.

  


"Great! So, I guess I'll see you later!"

  


"Yeah, definitely!"

  


She gave him one last smile and walked out of the library. When the door squeaked open, even she was hardly able to hear what she murmured: _That'll show that no-respect redhead._

  


  


  


Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers so far:

  


look-at-this15

Tikal

dazzlefrost

Mikki

Shan

  


You're so sweet the only thing that would make you better is if you were dipped in chocolate and rolled in rainbow sprinkles. (I'm running out of loving praise, in case you couldn't tell) 


	4. Ronnie

"Second Choice" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Ronnie

  


Ron hadn't talked to much of anyone over the past couple of days. Hermione, for obvious reasons; Fred and George because they were still on about him not having a partner; Ginny, who had quite suddenly become very quiet and secretive, as if Ron trying to pry a bunch of extra-personal information from her; lastly, Harry, because Ron was still angry about him suggesting that he was a wimp for not asking Hermione out, _and_ being jealous. As if Ron even _wanted_ to go with her in the first place! _And_ being jealous? Where did Harry get all this nonsense?

  


So as a result of having no one but Neville to talk to, and since every other boy was still frantically searching for a date, Ron sulked as he ate breakfast this morning and spoke in nothing more than groans.

  


Harry sat across from Ron. "Pass the butter, mate?"

  


"Get it yourself, _mate_," Ron snapped.

  


Harry rolled his eyes. Whenever Ron was upset with Hermione, there was absolutely nothing that could be done to make him less angry.

  


Harry's long robe sleeves blocked Ron's view for a second as he reached for the butter himself. When he could see again, Ron noticed Hermione come into breakfast with a slight grin on her face. He hadn't seen her all day yesterday... which bugged him.

  


"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said politely. Strangely enough, she was looking (and speaking more directly) at Ron.

  


"How nice of you to include me in your conversation, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically. 

  


"Did you hear something, Harry?" she said lightly.

  


"No, Hermione, I didn't hear anything." Harry was getting just a touch fed up with all this rubbish.

  


"So you're siding with her again, are you?" Ron raged.

  


"NO!!! I WAS INTERJECTING SARCASM!" Harry squeezed his fist- the one that also happened to be holding his toast.

  


"Fine then! I guess I just have no friends in this bloody-"

  


"Hi!" said a cheery voice. Ron turned around to see Ernie Macmillan. That was strange, thinking that he couldn't remember when he last spoke to him.

  


"Hi!"

  


Ron turned back to see Hermione smiling broadly up at Ernie. His temper began to rise...

  


"I was just wondering if you'd like to join me in the library after breakfast? I found this great new spell on levitation I think you would like to see," he said, as if he were Hermione's best friend. Who, Ron thought instantly, was _him_.

  


"Sure! I'll meet you there as soon as I've finished."

  


"Okay, well, see you then!"

  


"Bye!"

  


Hermione watched as her new 'friend' retreated. Ron, however, was more interested in her.

  


"What's all this about Ernie Macmillan?!?!" Ron shouted as once.

  


"That's no business of yours!"

  


"Of course it is!"

  


Hermione looked as if she was bursting to tell anyway. "Well, if you _must_ know, _he's_ talking me to the Winter Ball!"

  


Silence fell over the three, yet there was an odd sort of ringing in Ron's ears. He seemed too lost for words.

  


Seeing the horrified look on Ron's face, Hermione slid her chair back and followed Ernie's path out the door. 

  


With her gone, Ron suddenly regained the ability to talk.

  


"Harry, can you believe her? Just comes right out and tells us she's got herself a brand-spanking new boyfriend? I thought _Vikky_ might have been enough, but _nooo_... now she wants _Ernie_..."

  


_Odd how you can find yourself talking to someone you hated a few seconds ago, but only when you find there's no one else to complain to, _Harry thought.

  


·~··~··~·

  


"Look at them, sitting there so close together. This is disgusting! People are trying to study here, you know, and I don't think they would appreciate it if this lovely little couple started snogging here in the library, would you?" Ron whispered angrily.

  


"No, but I also don't think they would appreciate their friends spying on them from behind bookshelves, either," Harry said in response. He rolled his eyes and began to get up and leave.

  


"_No!_" Ron hissed as he pulled back Harry's collar. "You can't let them know we're here!"

  


"Ron, this is so stupid!" he hissed back. "This is _Hermione_. What do you really think she's going to do?"

  


"I know what these couples do, Harry. All these stupid romance novels and such my mum and sister leave around... it's disgusting!"

  


Harry sat with his arms crossed and looking not at Hermione, but Ron. What an idiot.

  


Suddenly he was poked in the back by something small and skinny, and turned around to see something else small and skinny. His eyes lit up. "Er, I'll be right back Ron," he said in a hurry to leave. Ron, however, was more interested in how Hermione just leaned over Ernie to get another book. _How dare she?_

  


"I think that one's three rows over, Ernie," Hermione said as she started to get up. Now was Ron's chance. He grabbed the closest book that was to him and got up to 'accidentally' run into her.

  


"Oops! Sorry! Didn't see you there," Ron said as he bumped into her. He couldn't quite hear what she said in response; something containing 'I'll bet the' and 'you didn't'.

  


"What are you doing here? Spying?"

  


"Spying? What do I care what you and lover boy do doing your snog-er, study sessions," Ron said innocently.

  


Hermione picked up the books she and he dropped. "So I suppose you were just here to check out the latest copy of _Witch Wear: Girls' Guide to Modern Fashion?"_ She handed the copy back to him.

  


Ron took it back and reddened. 

  


"If I were you, Ron, I'd keep my overlarge nose out of other peoples' business!" she said and pushed her was passed him.

  


Fine... he didn't need her. He could take any girl he wanted to this bloody ball anyway! She could go with Wormy Macmuffin... who cared, really?

  


Oh, who was he kidding? _HE cared._

  


  


  


If you see any of these wonderful reviewers roaming the streets anywhere, make sure to give them a great big kiss on the cheek from me:

  


AngelwingS

Madison

Nessie

look-at-this15

Jelly muncher

jaffacake (P.S.: I checked out 'Feeling Sorry for Celia'- can't wait to start it!)

Tikal

HermioneM

funny stuff

  


On a more recent note, I've come to the conclusion that I am 100% out of ideas of one of my other stories, 'The Bet Made in Heaven'. I thought I'd just write a chapter or two of something else until inspiration struck me again, but I've ended up with 3 more fics! In a word, HEEELP!!! The suggestion bin is empty and in dire need of refilling.


	5. That Cheesy Night We've All Been Waiting...

"Second Choice" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


That Cheesy Night We've All Been Waiting For

  


Hermione smiled once more in the mirror. Not the kind of smile you give a boy when he compliments you, but the kind to see if you've overlooked that huge leaf of spinach in your teeth. When her incisors passed the test, just one more quick glance and she was ready. Not that it really even mattered, but she did look nice. No one would really bother to notice her hair was different; pulled back simply, but much less bushy since she had used some creative charms on it. She hadn't bothered to spend the money on new robes, but she thought her old ones from last year would do just fine. Unlike Parvati and a few other girls she knew, she hadn't bothered to inspect, comb, wash, and accessorize each inch of everything visible. Not that there was really anything wrong with that, she sympathized, but, really, it wasn't worth it.

  


At exactly 7:30, she went down to the Common Room, all pretty and petite. And bored. Ernie had said that he would her in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady at 7:50, so they could arrive in the Great Hall at 8. Ernie, like her, was a stickler for time. But seeing as there was no point in waiting on her bed, watching Lavender tear apart the room looking for mascara, she went down to see what sort of clothing others had picked for this occasion.

  


Angelina looked very pretty, with deep red robes and her curly dark hair slightly held back, but still cascading around her shoulders. The other Chasers, Katie and Alicia, had decided on light pink and golden robes. It seemed as if other girls had put much more effort into this whole thing, but as Hermione saw it more as just another night lost of studying.

  


Harry came down the stairs and looked around for someone in particular. Apparently not seeing what he was looking for, he smiled at Hermione and sat next to her. He had the same robes as last year, too. This made Hermione feel as if she wasn't alone, in an odd way.

  


"Hi!"

  


"Who were you looking for, Harry?" She thought this to be an innocent question, but it seemed she guessed wrong.

  


"No one! I- I wasn't looking for anyone! Just, erm, seeing who had already left, or whatever..." He ran his fingers through his hair out of pure nerves- a very bad thing to do before a ball.

  


Hermione giggled slightly, but at the same time tried to change the subject before he made himself look even worse. "Where's Ron?"

  


Two of the worst questions to ask in a row. Nice job, Hermione.

  


Harry groaned. "Still up there, acting like a stupid prat. Says 'this whole thing's pointless' or 'he doesn't feel well'. Honestly, I just don't think he wants to see you."

  


Hermione went red with anger. "And why wouldn't he want to do _that?_"

  


"Because he's an idiot! Don't ask me how his mind works!" Harry stopped suddenly and checked his watch. "Blimey!" he whispered. "Got to go! I'll see you there, okay?"

  


Harry darted out the door before Hermione could question much of anything. Checking the time herself, she thought she might go now, even if it was still a bit early. Better early than anything.

  


By the time she had left the portrait hole, Ernie was already waiting there for her. One look said he couldn't possibly been more nervous. His hands and hairline were wet with slight perspiration, and he shook all over.

  


"H-hi!"

  


Hermione smiled. "Hi."

  


"Shall we be going, then?" Ernie offered her his arm. To be quite honest, Hermione thought him to be a little, ah, too polite. There was never really a time she and him could just relax like she did with her friends. It seemed like they were a perfect match, because he was just like her, but could she possibly want someone... different? Well, too late- the Great Hall was already approaching. 

  


Gold and silver streamers hung from every wall. An illuminated dance floor had dry snow falling onto it, as did about 100 or so small tables.

  


"Oh, it looks like we have an assigned seating arrangement," Hermione commented as she pointed out a card on a nearby table. The card had several names on it, but none of which theirs.

  


"Let's go find ours," Ernie led her further into the Hall.

  


Among a few vast pine trees, each with its own unique décor, was a table on which the card with their names on it was written in loopy, elegant writing.

  


"Now that we have our seats, do you want something to drink?" Ernie led her to the direction on a table full of drinks and even more decorations.

  


"Er, all right."

  


·~··~··~·

  


_Flop_. The pillow landed flatly on the floor after it had been chucked at a wall by Ron.

  


"This whole idea is so _stupid_. Why'd we even have this thing? It's not like those students from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang are here! Bet it was all those idiot girls wanted another ball so badly. Last year's wasn't even fun!"

  


"That's 'cause last year you didn't go with Hermione," Seamus said quietly while she straightened his robes a bit more.

  


Since Ron was now hitting the pillow, he didn't take notice of Seamus's comment.

  


Dean came out of the bathroom with a comb still in his hand. "Ready?"

  


Neville twisted his robes slightly. "I suppose."

  


"Ready, Ron?"

  


"Don't bother with him," Seamus told Dean.

  


"Oh," Dean realized.

  


"Hermione," said all three boys.

  


"What?" Ron looked up, intrigued.

  


Dean rolled his eyes and led the party out of the dormitories.

  


·~··~··~·

  


Hermione sipped her butterbeer slowly as she watched the other students arrive. Ernie was talking to a few other Hufflepuffs, none of whom Hermione knew enough to join the conversation. So far she'd seen the Weasley twins, the girls from her dormitory, Malfoy and his gang... but no sign of Ron. She did see a lone flash of red hair, but it turned out to be Ginny. Hermione waved, hoping Ginny would see and get the hint to come over and chat.

  


"Hi!"

  


"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said as she approached. She was very alert and attentive.

  


"Looking for someone?" Hermione asked, as she herself continued her search for Ron.

  


"Er, no one in particular," Ginny answered unconvincingly.

  


"Oh, you weren't able to find anyone to go with?" Hermione put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

  


"Well, I was, but, umm..." Ginny looked around. Fred and George were within earshot. 

  


"I'll tell you later, okay?" She was barely audible.

  


Hermione raised her eyes. "Okay."

  


As more people started arriving, Hermione informed Ernie that perhaps they should take their seats. Still no sign of Ron. Maybe Harry way right and he _was_ avoiding her. That or he just plainly didn't show up. Wherever he was, she didn't expect him to be at her table, glaring at her with wicked eyes, but guess what...

  


Hermione would have smiled, just to keep peace for this one evening, but her lips didn't move much. "Hello, Ron."

  


Ron didn't say anything, but still glared.

  


Beside him, Hermione noticed, was Padma again. Who, to say the least, looked less than thrilled to be paired with Ron for the second year.

  


"Having fun are you?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

  


Nothing.

  


"Tried the refreshments?" She put her hands on her hips.

  


Nothing.

  


"Going to sit there like a prat and ruin the evening for everyone?"

  


Aside from the red hair, this wasn't much different than trying to have a staring contest with a rock.

  


Hermione crossed her arms and sat down moodily. It's bad enough he was sitting here. Did he have to go out of his way and be so rude?

  


The first few minutes snailed by. Ernie did most of the talking, while Hermione pecked at the light appetizers and kept sneaking glances at a still-staring Ron. After what seemed like a lifetime, Dumbledore stood in front of the crowd and said his bit, then the music began.

  


Ernie was looking hopefully at Hermione, half looking as if he wanted to ask her to dance, half looking terrified. To be quite honest, she wasn't too keen on dancing, but she smiled at Ernie just to be polite, which happened to raise his self-confidence.

  


"Would you like to dance?" he asked politely.

  


Hermione smiled wider and stood up with him. She allowed herself a half-glance at Ron, who looked odd. Almost like he wanted to cry and kill Ernie at the same time. 

  


The music wasn't too slow, so Ernie and Hermione danced a little ways apart at first. Then the second, much slower song started, and they performed the traditional teenage-boyfriend-and-girlfriend-at-a-cheesy-dance move, which was putting their arms around each other and having no where else to look but each others' faces. Hermione was liking this ball less every minute, it seemed.

  


She tried her hardest to keep her eyes off Ron, but she was so unsuccessful even Ernie noticed. He moved his head so he talked quietly in her ear.

"Ron really likes you, you know."

  


Hermione pulled away for a minute and looked at him. He looked honest and serious. 

  


"I shouldn't be here with you. This isn't fair to Ron, and I think you should be dancing with him instead." Ernie looked at the floor as he spoke.

  


"Ernie," she began.

  


"I'm not upset," he looked up. "I just don't feel right. I know what it's like to really like someone, and how unfair it seems when someone else likes them, too. That's how I envied Ron before, because I could tell he liked you, Hermione. I think he should have a chance to be with you, too, because if this situation was reversed, I'd certainly want it that way."

  


She had not even a hope of knowing what to say.

  


Ernie smiled. He looked hesitant, but ended up giving her a very small kiss on the cheek. Then he let her go and walked away.

  


  


  


  


I hope this isn't too terribly sappy and all that. I think I really like this one. Feedback would be good... let me know if you like all this mush or if it's making you dry heave. Oh, and don't feel bad for Ernie, because he needs someone who likes all of his 'deep confessions', and Hermione just likes Ron's idiocy and stubbornness. 


	6. Stating the Obvious

"Second Choice" by Quidditch, Anyone?

  


Stating the Obvious

  


Hermione wasted no time walking over to the table at which Ron was still sitting (Padma had gone off who knows where). The trip there must have taken much longer than anyone would have anticipated, because perhaps a million thoughts crossed Hermione's mind on her way. He was looking at his highly polished shoes and sitting on his hands when she came close enough to see him, right before he looked up.

  


She knew exactly what she wanted to say. The problem was, when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She sighed. Where should she start? Well, there was one option...

  


"Want to go for a walk?" she asked innocently.

  


Ron sort of looked at her for a minute as if he didn't know what to say. What an idiot- he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to say but was too stubborn to say it plainly and boldly.

  


He shrugged. "Yeah, all right."

  


They didn't even look at each other while crossing the Great Hall and pushing open the doors. The cool evening air chilled their skin even under their robes when they reached the grounds.

  


"Cold out," Hermione shivered. 

  


"Mmm." Ron shoved his hands in his pockets.

  


Completely alone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

  


"So... you wanted to... say, something?" Ron asked shyly.

  


"Well, I- I guess-"

  


"I can't believe you!" he spat suddenly, as if he just remembered he wanted to say this all night.

  


"Wh-what did I-"

  


"You know, you act all sweet and kind and all that crap, but _I know_, I know that you're just a-a..."

  


"I'm a _what_, Ron?" she shouted back.

  


"You're a selfish, stupid..."

  


"At least I have enough sense to actually ask someone to a _ball_! We wouldn't be out here now if you just-" this time, she stopped herself in mid-sentence.

  


"Excuse me? If you're insinuating that I ever... like I would," Ron fumbled with his words.

  


Hermione felt so stupid, he so embarrassed, they both let the fighting die away so they were left with only murmers coming from inside and the breeze.

  


"I wouldn't be so mad if you didn't go with him," Ron said calmly, finally.

  


"What's even wrong with Ernie? He's so nice and sweet, and _doesn't yell_," she reminded him.

  


Ron just sighed. She mimicked him soon after.

  


"I only went with him because the boy that I _did_ want to go with didn't ask me," she said quietly.

  


Ron processed this in his mind for a minute. "So, let's-let's say, another boy asked you."

  


Hermione smiled. "Like who?" she teased.

  


Ron turned away. "I dunno."

  


"You prat," she rolled her eyes. "Take a wild guess."

  


Apparently he didn't want to play this guessing game. He stayed quiet.

  


"I wanted to go with you, dung head. Is that what you want to hear?"

  


Yup. He grinned openly and they stood in silence for a minute. Then the temperature started to harass them and he suggested that they go inside.

  


"Best idea you've had yet," Hermione grinned while grasping his arm.

  


·~··~··~·

  


"You look so nice in your robes, Harry," said a small girl.

  


Harry grinned. However, he still acted nervous and shy. "Uh, th-thanks."

  


The girl giggled at his anxiety and danced with him across the smooth floor. It was nice to finally dance with him and not care whether or not people were staring at them with disapproval. After all, he was older, and happened to be her brother's best friend.

  


"_Ginny_!" Ron gasped from across the hall. 

  


She and Harry spun around to fully see him and Hermione coming towards them. Ron was gaping from Harry to Ginny and back again, and Hermione was just smiling sweetly.

  


"Well, Ginny, I guess you _did_ find someone to go with," she said.

  


Both girls went into hysterics of giggles as Ron turned green.

  


"Oh, lighten up, Ron! It's not like Harry's some awful bloke that would take advantage of your sister!" Hermione told him.

  


After a while, Ron turned back to his normal color and silently agreed.

  


"Looks like you two don't exactly have partners anymore, though. Sorry 'bout that," Harry nodded to Ernie and Padma, who happened to be dancing... together.

  


"Well, I wouldn't say that," Hermione whispered. She and Ron didn't feel much like dancing, so they excused themselves from their friends (who looked preoccupied anyway).

  


"By the way, you do know Fred and George will kill you when they see you're here with our sister, don't you?" Ron asked Harry casually.

  


Ginny laughed. "Well, they might. But that would only be if we misunderstood them when they said it was about time Harry smartened up and asked me."

  


Ronnie rolled his eyes and left the dance floor with Hermione.

  


"You know, this wasn't such a bad turnout," she admitted as she popped open a butterbeer.

  


"Yeah. But next time, I'll just ask you first, so we won't have to go through all this second choice rubbish."

  


Hermione nodded. "Good plan." 

  


  


  


I had a different ending to this, but somehow I accidentally deleted it or something and I couldn't access it again. However, I don't mind this version so much. It's basically the same idea as the first; just worded a bit differently.

  


Special thanks to AstroPianoDancer, who asked if Ernie and Padma would end up together. I was reading the review and a huge light bulb went off in my brain. How could I not have thought of that? Seriously, that was the perfect little suggestion I needed. Also, a little comment in a review by HermioneM gave me the name for the title. Thanks a bunch, huns! You are too cool.

  



End file.
